


I Love You When You Email

by Deannie



Series: I Love You When [12]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 11:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deannie/pseuds/Deannie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair and Jim miss each other...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love You When You Email

**I Love You When... You Email**  
 _Part Five in the I Love You When Series_

Jim sat listlessly at his computer, waiting for the records server to toss out the information he needed on Jerald Kitzbint. He already missed his lover. Blair had called last night when he arrived on campus, and then again when he was ready to go to bed, but Jim still couldn't feel safe in the knowledge that Blair would come back.

It was stupid, it was childish... But it didn't stop Jim from realising that he was _way_ too old, and _way_ too stuffy for his young, vibrant lover.

 _Give it a rest, Jimmy,_ his mind told him sharply, distracting him from the beeping of his email. _He loves you. He'll come back._

"Yeah, sure," Jim whispered to himself, tuning back into the computer, and noticing that a small blinking cyberenvelope was flashing in the upper right hand corner of his screen. He clicked on it greedily, hoping to find word of his missing lover.

It was junkmail. He growled angrily. No, he didn't want to know where to find the coolest, hottest, newest gadgets for the law enforcement afficianado! He wanted an email from _Blair!_

And why was he getting junk mail on his police account, anyway!? Okay, okay, so it _was_ minutely related to his job as a cop, but really!

"Jim!" The Sentinel was roused from his angry musings by Simon's efficient call. He looked up as his captain approached his desk. "Did you get anything on Kitzbint's arrest record?"

"Um, no, Simon, not yet," the detective fumbled. "I have the records department running a search right now. It should be up in--" His computer beeped for his attention, and Jim clicked on the records window, which provided him with an extensive list of priors on their suspected drug runner. "Here we go, sir... Fifteen priors on drug possession... Three with intent to sell... No proof, but the DEA was looking into him a couple of years ago." He looked up again, to see Simon watching him carefully. "I've got an address on his sister, Jeannie. She's living in South Park."

"Why don't you go down there and have a talk with her, then?" Simon suggested, pulling on the coat he'd been carrying with him. "I have a meeting with the Chief in twenty minutes. Give me a call on my cellphone if you find out anything, okay?" The captain watched his distracted underling for a moment more. "How's Sandburg enjoying the stint up in Seattle?"

Jim stood, pulling on his own jacket. "I haven't heard from him since he got there last night," he replied evenly. "Probably swamped with lesson plans and stuff." He headed for the door, not wanting to have this conversation right now. "I'll call you when I know something, Simon. See ya later."

Simon shook his head ruefully, watching his favourite cop almost sprint for the elevator. Jim was going to be a basketcase by the time Blair got back.

* * *

The interview lasted far longer than Jim had wanted it to, and he found himself finally pulling back into the station at around 5:00. Jeannie had _said_ she knew nothing about her brother's whereabouts, but Jim could tell she was lying. He'd called Simon immediately, asking for a stakeout detail on Jeannie Kitzbint's apartment, and had had to wait until they arrived. Now he was finished for the day--he hoped--and had an empty apartment to look forward to when he got home.

The thought immediately put him in a black mood.

"Hey, Jim, nice work with Kitzbint's sister." The jovial greeting from his captain did nothing to lighten Jim's mood, and he let Simon follw him to his computer, hoping that Blair had somehow managed to find time to leave him an email to let him know he was all right.

"Thank you, sir," Jim tossed back prefunctorily. "Let's just hope it pans out."

"I'd like you to take the early morning shift on that stakeout," Simon asked, lowering his voice as he scanned the bullpen and its many late-afternoon occupants. "Maybe you can see something the others might miss."

"Yes, sir," Jim threw back, thoroughly absorbed in booting up his machine.

Simon smiled again, knowing what Jim was looking for. "Okay, then. Look, I'll need a report on that interview. Tonight before you leave, if I can."

"No problem," Jim responded automatically, as his computer beeped at him.

He had mail.

Simon shook his head in amusement, and left his detective to his email.

 
    
    
    To: J.Ellison@cascade.wa.pd.gov  
    
    From: B.Sandburg@spot.rainer.edu  
    
    Subj: I just wanted to write...  
      
    
    To tell you that I love you.  
      
    
    Nothing mushy, like the fact that the stars here in Seattle don't  
    
    shine nearly as brightly when I'm alone.  
      
    
    Nothing hot, like the fact that I dreamed of you naked on our bed,  
    
    tied with soft leather cords, helplessly acceding to my every whim.  
      
    
    <eg>  
    
    Just "I Love You!"  
      
    
    Love,  
      
    
    Yours.  
      
    
    P.S. I have a party to go to this evening. I'll call at 6:00,  
    
    before I leave.

 

Jim could feel himself blushing at the unexpectedly hot message. If Blair would tie him up...? He cleared his throat, looking up at the clock. 5:15. He had just enough time to get that report typed up for Simon before he raced home to Blair's call.

He typed furiously, trying to concentrate on the simple task of writing up a "non-Sentinel" version of what his interview with Jeannie Kitzbint had revealed. He was a master at passing off his Sentinel discoveries as simple hunches, and he used that mastery now to make his report suitable for public consumption.

It was 5:45 by the time he'd printed out a copy and saved the file to his hard drive, and he bolted into Simon's office, paper in hand, intent on getting out as quickly as possible.

 

"Jim!" Simon was on his feet as his detective walked through the door. "I just got a call from Rafe. Kitzbint's been to his sister's place. He's on the move." He headed for the door, grabbing his coat on the way, and looked back, puzzled, as his detective failed to follow.

"Let's go, Ellison," he chided briskly. "After all this, I don't want to lose him now."

Jim's heart warred with his sense of duty, and he was hardly surprised when duty won out. He followed Simon through the bullpen, grabbing his coat and keys as they passsed his desk.

* * *

It was 2:00 am when Jim finally returned home, a few more bruises and cuts to add to his collection. Kitzbint had been a hard bust. But at least they'd gotten him--and the group of penny ante dealers he'd been selling to. If they could link him to the major cartels, which Jim thought pretty likely considering what a wimp Kitzbint was, then they'd have the makings of a major bust here.

Still, the high from that bust wore off quickly, as the detective saw the message light blinking on his machine. With a heavy heart, he pushed the button.

" _< beep>_... Hey Jim, it's me... Are you home? ...Okay, listen, I have to go to this reception, okay? But I'll try to call you when I get home... I'm really sorry you're not there, man... Okay. I love you. Bye."

Blair sounded as miserable about the missed call as Jim felt.

And there was no second call from the young anthropologist. Jim sighed, wondering if his lover's party could possibly have lasted this late. Probably not. Blair was probably just too tired to call after the festivities were over.

And so Jim had now spent the first day since he and Blair had been together that he hadn't spoken to his lover. It was a bitter thought, but Jim just knew this wouldn't be the last.

With a cold, numb desire that he knew couldn't be satisfied, Jim stumbled up the stairs to their bedroom, and slept alone, dreaming of his Blair.

* * *  
The End

FANDOM: Sentinel  
PAIRING: Jim/Blair  
RATING: PG  
ORIENTATION: Slash 


End file.
